


Strange Behavior

by Puraido



Series: Dead by Daylight [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anna is confusing, Bathing/Washing, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dwight is confused, F/M, Gen, Human Sacrifice, No Smut, angry Anna, ring
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puraido/pseuds/Puraido
Summary: Dwight verliert immer wieder gegen die Jägerin, doch dann begegnet er ihr außerhalb einer Runde im Wald. [Dwight Fairfield & Anna | Die Jägerin]





	Strange Behavior

Dwight hatte diesmal nicht wirklich das Glück gepachtet. Sich die Seite haltend versuchte er verzweifelt die Falltür zu finden. Jake, Ace und Claudette hatte es alle schon erwischt und noch drei Generatoren hätten repariert werden müssen. Die Jägerin war diesmal ihr Killer.

 

Er konnte das Lied, das sie immerzu vor sich hinsummte in der Ferne hören. Ein leichter Herzschlag setzte in seinem Kopf ein, er konnte ihre Präsenz immer deutlicher fühlen. Sie waren auf der Coldwind-Farm gelandet, und er befand sich gerade beim Baum mit den toten Kühen. Der Gestank hier war bestialisch. Er drehte sich kurz nach hinten, um zu sehen wie nah die Jägerin schon war. Der Herzschlag in seinem Kopf war nach wie vor stetig.

 

Seine Augen weiteten sich in Schock, als er sah, dass sie den Arm erhoben hatte und dabei war, eines ihrer Beile zu werfen. Dwight drehte sich um und rannte weiter, er hörte ein zischendes Geräusch, als das Beil haarscharf an seinem Kopf vorbei flog. Er stieß einen kurzen Schrei aus, seine Seite schmerzte unheimlich, doch er wusste, er musste weiter laufen.

 

Erschöpfung breitete sich in seinem Körper aus und auch der Blutverlust machte sich bemerkbar, doch er musste weiter rennen und die Falltür finden, er wollte nicht schon wieder geopfert werden. Auch wenn er danach wieder zurückkam, das Gefühl geopfert, oder gar getötet zu werden, war einfach schrecklich.

 

Erneut wagte er einen Blick über die Schulter, der Herzschlag in seinem Hinterkopf wurde immer lauter. Die Jägerin hatte ein großes Stück aufgeholt. Sein Blick schoss erneut nach vorne und er versuchte verzweifelt, schneller zu laufen, aber er war nie der Sportlichste gewesen, weshalb es ihm nicht gelang.

 

Ihr Wiegenlied wurde immer lauter und ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Ihre Präsenz war so erdrückend. Er rannte weiter um den Kuh-Baum herum, er versuchte sie irgendwie abzuhängen, doch er wusste, seine Chancen waren verschwindend gering, dass sie ihn jetzt noch einmal aus den Augen verlieren würde.

 

Er rannte weiter und erreichte irgendwann eine Palette. Ein leichter Hoffnungsschimmer keimte in ihm auf, vielleicht konnte er die Palette auf sie werfen. Er musste es nur etwas timen. Dwight versteckte sich hinter der Palette und wartete. Die Killerin hatte wieder ihren Arm und damit ein Beil erhoben, bereit zu werfen. Dwight duckte sich und versuchte sich hinter dem Stroh so klein wie möglich zu machen.

 

Dwight keuchte auf, als das Beil direkt neben ihm einschlug. Er konnte einen Aufschrei allerdings unterdrücken. Sein Herzschlag war nun genauso laut und dröhnend wieder Herzschlag in seinem Kopf.

 

Die Killerin kam langsam, ohne Eile, auf ihn zu, unbeirrt summte sie ihr Lied. Natürlich brauchte sie sich nicht zu beeilen, Dwight wusste, dass sie sich sicher war, dass auch er sterben würde. Sie war jetzt fast auf Höhe der Palette. Dwight sammelte alle Kraft die er hatte und sprang hervor, er griff nach dem Holz und versuchte es runter zu ziehen, doch seine blutigen Finger machten das ganze zu einer schmierigen Angelegenheit, er verlor einmal den Halt und die Jägerin hatte damit alle Zeit einen Schritt zurück zu gehen, als die Palette nach unten fiel.

 

Ihm entfuhr ein Schrei, als sich das Beil in seine Schulter bohrte. Er stolperte zurück und landete auf dem Rücken. Er verfluchte seine eigene Unfähigkeit. Er drehte sich auf den Bauch und robbte weiter. Er musste weg, unbedingt! Auch wenn er wusste, er hatte keine Chance mehr. Er hörte, wie die Jägerin die Palette zertrat und weiter auf ihn zukam.

 

Massig Blut verlierend robbte er weiter über den Boden, in der Hoffnung doch noch die Falltür zu finden. Der Herzschlag in seinem Hinterkopf war so verdammt laut. Sie stand direkt hinter ihm. Doch der erwartete Griff kam nicht, Dwight verschwendete nicht einmal Zeit damit, sich in ihre Richtung umzudrehen, er krabbelte einfach weiter. Sie würde ihn schon aufheben, wenn sie wollte.

 

Über den donnernden Herzschlag in seinem Hinterkopf hinweg, hörte er das Pfeifen der Falltür, sie war hier irgendwo in der Nähe! Hätte er bloß nicht bei der Palette gewartet, er verfluchte sich innerlich. Der Ausgang war so nah.

 

Er bog zwischen den Heuballen ab und da war sie, die Falltür! Schwer atmend kroch er darauf zu. Er wollte es unbedingt schaffen. Die Jägerin die noch immer einfach hinter ihm her lief, machte noch keine Anstalten, ihn aufzuheben. Sie summte weiterhin ihr Lied.

 

Der Blutverlust machte es immer schwerer für ihn, vorwärts zu kriechen. Er war müde, er wollte es endlich hinter sich haben. Er zog sich die wenigen Meter weiter bis zur Falltür. Ein ganz kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer keimte in ihm auf. Würde sie ihn gehen lassen? Seine Finger berührten den metallenen Rand der Falltür und seine Hoffnungen wurden größer …

 

… doch sie wurden an ihrem Höhepunkt zunichte gemacht, denn die Jägerin griff nach ihm. Sie hievte ihn auf ihre Schulter und trug ihn zum nächsten Haken. Dwight wehrte sich gegen ihren Griff. Er versuchte wirklich alles, doch ihr Griff war eisern.

 

Sie unterbrach ihr Wiegenlied für ein kurzes Gelächter, als sie seine Bemühungen bemerkte. Die Jägerin war nun beim Haken angekommen und hängte Dwight auf. Dieser schrie auf, als das Metall durch seine Schulter getrieben wurde.

 

Der Entitus tauchte unmittelbar nachdem er hin gehangen wurde, auf. Dwight hatte nicht einmal Zeit, ihn abzuwehren. Und um ehrlich zu sein, selbst wenn, hätte er wahrscheinlich keine Kraft gehabt. Er war viel zu ausgelaugt. Es gab einen lauten Knall, als die Tentakel des Entitus ihn durchbohrten und dann in die Lüfte hoben. Alles wurde schwarz um ihn herum.

 

 

 

Einige Sekunden später befand er sich wieder beim Lagerfeuer. Seine Wunden waren größtenteils verheilt – zumindest die Lebensbedrohlichen. Allerdings war er wirklich niedergeschlagen. Diesmal war es wirklich knapp gewesen. Der Ausgang war schon in Sicht – quasi zum Greifen nah – gewesen.

 

Er ließ sich auf einem der Baumstämme, die sie als Bänke benutzten, am Lagerfeuer nieder. Er beugte sich vor und stützte seine Arme auf die Oberschenkel. Sein Gesicht vergrub er in den Händen.

 

„Keine gute Runde, was?“, meinte Nea neben ihm. – Dwight seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, noch immer in den Händen vergraben. – „Hm, ich auch nicht. Wir wurden auch alle geopfert“, sie seufzte auf. „Egal wie häufig es passiert, man gewöhnt sich doch nicht daran.“

 

„Ich hatte die Falltür direkt vor Augen und die Jägerin hat mich sogar zu ihr kriechen lassen, ich hab sogar schon den Rand berührt, ehe sie mich aufgehoben hat“, murmelte Dwight. – „Aw, das ist mies. Ich wurde heute von der Hexe gefressen. Sie hat ihr Memento Mori eingesetzt.“

 

Dwight stieß ein undefinierbares Geräusch aus. Memento Moris waren auch nicht gerade toll. Vor allem die Hexe war gruselig. Nea seufzte und legte ihre Hand an Dwights Schulter, ehe sie zu Claudette ging.

 

 

Einige Zeit verging, sie wussten nie genau, wie viel Zeit sie hier schon verbracht hatten. Sie befanden sich in einer Welt, die außerhalb der jeglicher Zeit lag. Dwight schloss einige weitere Runden mal mehr, mal weniger erfolgreich ab. Gegen den Fallensteller und den Clown konnte er irgendwie bestehen, doch jedes Mal, wenn er gegen die Jägerin antrat, verlor er.

 

Es frustrierte ihn ziemlich, sie spielte mit ihm, soviel wusste er, denn sie nahm sich immer zuerst die anderen vor und erledigte ihn dann kurz vor der Falltür. Was war das für ein krankes Spiel von ihr? Tat sie das, weil sie ahnte, dass er ganz alleine nicht viel erreichte?

 

Dwight zerbrach sich zwischen den Runden immer wieder den Kopf darüber. Er hatte es langsam wirklich satt. Auch jetzt befand er sich gerade nicht in einer Runde. Er schlenderte durch den Wald, auf dem Weg zu dem kleinen Fluss. Er wollte sich endlich mal wieder waschen. Er war über und über mit Blut besudelt und sein letztes Bad lag sicher schon zehn Runden zurück.

 

Die Sache war allerdings gefährlich, denn auch die Killer trieben in diesem Wald ihr Unwesen. Zwar verhinderte der Entitus, dass die Killer sie außerhalb der Runden töteten, aber das hieß nicht, dass sie die Überlebenden nicht verletzen konnten.

 

Er hoffte inständig, niemandem beim Fluss zu begegnen. Doch seine Pechsträhne hielt mal wieder an. Dwight bog gerade um den letzten Baum, der zu dem breiteren Teil des Flusses führte, als er ein vertrautes Wiegenlied hörte. Sofort fror er an Ort und Stelle ein. Oh nein, nicht sie …

 

Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, während er vorsichtig um die Ecke lugte. Dort war sie, die Jägerin. Anscheinend hatte sie ebenfalls die Idee gehabt, sich zu Waschen. Sie stand dort, im Fluss, vollkommen nackt.

 

Dwight wusste, dass es eine äußerst dumme Idee war, hier zu bleiben. Allerdings war er immer noch wie erstarrt. Noch hatte sie den Rücken zu ihm gedreht und allem Anschein nach hatte sie ihn auch noch nicht bemerkt. Sie hatte selbst ihre Maske abgelegt. Dwight konnte ihre Kleider unordentlich verstreut am Ufer liegen sehen.

 

Er sollte wirklich gehen und ein anderes Mal wieder kommen. Das hier war ganz und gar nicht gut. Blut schoss in seinen Kopf, als sein Blick langsam an ihrer nackten Rückansicht hinunter glitt. Sie war wirklich riesig. Ihre Haare waren unordentlich kurz geschnitten, wahrscheinlich machte sie es selbst, mit einem Messer. Sie beugte sich hinunter und schöpfte Wasser auf, Der Fluss war nicht sehr tief und das Wasser reichte ihr gerade mal halbwegs bis zur Hüfte.

 

Sie wusch ihre blutverschmierten Arme, anscheinend kam sie gerade aus einer weiteren Runde. Dwight konnte selbst auf die Entfernung und in dem dämmrigen Zwielicht die vielen Narben ausmachen, die ihren Rücken zierten.

 

Nachdem er einige weitere Sekunden gestarrt hatte, schaffte er es endlich, sich loszureißen. Er ging einige Schritte nach hinten doch genau da krächzte plötzlich eine Krähe neben ihm und stieg in die Luft. Dwight fluchte innerlich über sein Pech. Sein Blick schoss sofort zur Jägerin und ihre Augen trafen sich. Verdammt …

 

Sie sprintete sofort aus dem Wasser und an Land. Sie griff nach ihrer Axt und hastete dann in Dwights Richtung. Dieser lief um die Bäume herum, diese standen hier ziemlich dicht beieinander, was es zwar schwieriger machte, sich dadurch zu manövrieren, aber das war gerade jetzt sein Vorteil. Die Jägerin war viel größer als er, weshalb es für sie noch schwieriger war. Zudem konnte sie so ihre Axt nicht schwingen.

 

Allerdings hatte er diesmal nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie in einen vollen Sprint ausbrechen würde. Er hatte die Jägerin noch nie so schnell laufen sehen. Es dauerte ab da nur noch wenige Sekunden, bis sie ihn eingeholt hatte.

 

Dwight stöhnte auf, als sie ihn mit voller Wucht tacklete und ihn damit zu Fall brachte. Er drehte sich auf dem Boden und starrte ängstlich zu ihr auf. Er wusste, dass sie ihn hier nicht töten konnte, aber allein der Gedanke an die Verletzungen ließen ihn wieder panisch werden.

 

Die Jägerin knurrte etwas vor sich hin und war nach wenigen Sekunden wieder auf ihm drauf. Sie setzte sich rittlings auf ihn und fixierte ihn damit. Sie hatte die Arme erhoben, die Axt in den Händen haltend.

 

Dwight starrte sie voller Angst an, ihre Augen waren zornig und dennoch ihr unmaskiertes Gesicht war so unerwartet. So ganz anders, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Ihre Züge waren wild, dunkle Ringe waren unter ihren Augen und die linke Seite ihrer Oberlippe war zerstört. Etwas, was ihm dank der Maske nie aufgefallen war.

 

Die Spitzen ihrer dunklen Haare umspielten leicht ihr Gesicht, in ihren Augen war so viel Wut, und dennoch ihr Anblick gab Dwight ein seltsam beruhigendes Gefühl. „… -schön …“, murmelte er vor sich hin.

 

Die Axt schlug direkt neben seinem Schädel in den Boden ein. Er konnte die Netze des Entitus sehen, die sich um die Klinge schlangen. Schwer atmend saß die Jägerin über ihm, sie starrte ihm direkt in die Augen. Sie verengte sie leicht, sie war sichtlich aufgebracht, dass sie ihn nicht töten konnte.

 

Dwight wollte den Blick lieber nicht senken, denn er wusste, dass sie nach wie vor komplett nackt war. Er wollte es lieber nicht riskieren, sie noch weiter zu verärgern. Allein schon bei den Gedanken daran, sie auch an anderen stellen nackt zusehen, trieb ihm das Blut in die Wangen.

 

Die Jägerin knurrte verärgert. Danach ließ sie die Axt los und setzte sich zurück, sie fuhr sich durch die kurzen Haare und überlegte eine Weile. Sie grummelte etwas vor sich hin, was er nicht verstand. Den Kopf hatte er zur Seite gedreht.

 

Sie grollte ein letztes Mal etwas, ehe sie sich erhob, die Axt wieder in der Hand. Sie beugte sich zu Dwight hinunter und hob ihn auf. Wie gewohnt landete er über ihrer Schulter. Und wie gewohnt wunderte er sich, wie stark sie war. Er zwar nicht gerade der schwerste, aber dennoch war es bewundernswert, dass sie einen erwachsenen Mann anscheinend ohne jede Anstrengung tragen konnte.

 

Sie trug ihn zurück zu der Stelle, an der ihre Kleider lagen. Sie ließ ihn unsanft zu Boden fallen und ihre Axt landete neben ihm im Boden. „Bleib!“, fuhr sie ihn in äußerst gebrochenem Englisch an. Sie hatte einen sehr starken Akzent, auch wenn Dwight nicht ganz zuordnen konnte, welche Sprache sie eigentlich sprach.

 

Er gehorchte ihrem Befehl und wartete, bis sie sich wieder angezogen hatte. Allerdings schien erneut etwas nicht zu stimmen. Er drehte sich leicht, als er sie fluchen hörte. Sie stieß einige frustrierte Laute aus und suchte wild in der Umgebung nach irgendetwas.

 

„Arrrgh!“, stieß sie frustriert aus, als sie nach einigen Minuten noch immer nicht fündig geworden war. Sie wandte sich wutentbrannt wieder zu Dwight um, sie packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn unsanft hoch! Sie schüttelte ihn mehrere Male und setzte ihn dann ab. Er stolperte einige Schritte zurück.

 

„Helfen! Suchen! Ring!“, fauchte sie ihn an. Sie deutete dabei auf ihre Mittelfinger. Dwights Augen weiteten sich, als er verstand. Es stimmte, ihr Ring fehlte. Sie war ersten über ihre Sachen drüber gestolpert, als sie ihn verfolgte. Dabei musste er wohl verloren gegangen sein.

 

Hastig nickte Dwight und er begab sich zurück auf die Knie, um besser im Gras suchen zu können. Er hoffte, das der Ring nicht irgendwie in den Fluss gerutscht war, denn dann war er garantiert verloren – und er wahrscheinlich auch.

 

Er hörte immer wieder, wie die Jägerin frustrierte Laute ausstieß, er selbst suchte die Nähe des Ufers ab. Es war auch wirklich schwierig so fast ohne Licht. Sie suchten gemeinsam eine Weile, ehe Dwight etwas ganz schwach im Gras schimmern sah. Er kroch darauf zu und sah, dass der Ring dort lag. Erleichtert hob er ihn auf.

 

„Hey, ich hab ihn“, meinte er. Die Jägerin sah auf, der frustrierte, schlecht gelaunte Ausdruck wich aus ihren Zügen. Stattdessen breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Sie kam wieder auf Dwight zu und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Allerdings mit dem Handrücken nach oben, so als ob sie wollte, das er ihr den Ring ansteckte.

 

Sich nichts dabei denkend tat Dwight dies auch. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und schob ihr den Ring an den Mittelfinger. Er begutachtete ihre Hand eine Weile, mit dem Daumen strich er über die raue Haut. Ihre Hände waren zernarbt, es waren häufig kleine Schnittwunden, wahrscheinlich von ihren Äxten, doch er konnte auch einige Bissspuren sehen. Er fragte sich, was sie wohl vor ihrem Eintritt in das Reich des Entitus, gemacht hatte. Wie war ihr Leben verlaufen?

 

Sein Blick wanderte ihren geschundenen Arm nach oben, die ebenfalls voller Verletzungen waren. Er hob den Kopf weiter an und sah ihr wieder in die Augen. Sie lagen ganz ruhig auf ihm. Es war keine Wut mehr in ihrem Blick, sie schien ihn ebenfalls zu mustern.

 

Sie hob ihre Hand, die in seinen lag, an und führte sie zu Dwights Gesicht. Sie strich mit dem Daumen über einen kleinen Kratzer der sich über sein Kinn zog. Dort hatte ihn das Schwein erwischt gehabt.

 

Es war ein äußerst seltsamer Moment und Dwight war ziemlich unschlüssig, was er machen sollte. Er hatte sich noch nie in einer derart seltsamen Situation befunden und das wollte schon was heißen, immerhin war er vor all dem hier ja nur so von einer unangenehmen Situation in die nächste gerutscht.

 

Doch ganz plötzlich wurden sie aus diesem Moment herausgerissen. Sie hörten wie zwei Personen scharf die Luft einsogen und eine sogar einen Pfiff ausstieß. „Wow, Dwight, das hätte ich ja nicht gedacht“, kam es von Kate. „Du und die Jägerin? Das kommt echt unerwartet.“ Feng Min neben ihr kicherte leicht.

 

Dwight entglitten die Gesichtszüge und Blut schoss ihm ins Gesicht. Er merkte erst jetzt, dass er immer noch kniete und immer noch irgendwie die Hand der Jägerin hielt. Auch wenn diese weiter zu seinem Gesicht gewandert war.

 

„E-Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht“, stammelte er. „Ich hab ihr nur geholfen, ihren Ring zu finden“, versuchte er zu erklären.

 

Die Jägerin sah ihn verwirrt an, sie schien nicht wirklich zu verstehen, was gesagt wurde. Kate grinste breiter. „Ihr seid schon so weit, dass du ihr einen Ring an den Finger steckst, uiuiui“, stichelte sie.

 

Dwight stöhnte auf und schlug die Hände vor den Kopf. ‚Bloß nicht darauf anspringen, sie versucht dich zu provozieren‘, meinte er in Gedanken zu sich selbst.

 

Die Jägerin beobachtete ihn neugierig. Sie verstand die Hälfte der Konversation nicht, da ihr Englisch nicht so gut war. Allerdings sah sie das Unbehagen des Überlebenden. Sie ging davon aus, dass Kate etwas Fieses gesagt hatte. Ihre Miene verdüsterte sich leicht.

 

Sie fixierte Kate und ging dann auf sie zu, unterwegs griff sie nach ihrer Axt. – „Oh shit, Kate, ich glaube sie ist sauer“, meinte Feng Min. – Kates Grinsen verblasste daraufhin. „Hey, Frau Jägerin, ich hab doch nur Spaß gemacht“, sie hob die Hände abwehrend an.

 

Die Jägerin hob die Axt an und setzte die Klingenseite an Kates Kehle. „Stören! Nächste Runde, töten!“, knurrte sie in ihrem gebrochenen Englisch. „Geh!“

 

Kates Augen waren geweitet und weiteten sich noch weiter, als die Jägerin ihre Axt fester gegen ihre Haut drückte. „Ähm, klar, wir gehen schon. Sorry für die Störung“, ihre Stimme war einige Oktaven in die Höhe geschnellt vor Angst. Die Drohung der Jägerin war gar nicht mal so gut. Sie hoffte inständig, dass sie in den nächsten Runden eben nicht jene Killerin bekommen würde.

 

So schnell wie Kate und Feng Min gekommen waren, verschwanden sie auch wieder – sie waren eigentlich auch nur auf dem Weg zum Fluss gewesen, um sich etwas zu waschen, aber das wurde diesmal wohl nichts.

 

Dwight sah ihnen noch immer etwas überfordert nach. Seine Wangen waren nach wie vor gerötet. Langsam glitt sein Blick wieder zur Jägerin. Sollte er jetzt auch besser gehen? Er würde es versuchen. „A-also dann, Frau Jägerin … ich werde dann auch mal wieder gehen“, er fuchtelte leicht mit den Händen herum und deutete beim letzten Part dann mit den Zeigefingern in die Richtung, in der die beiden Frauen verschwunden waren.

 

Die Jägerin brauchte einige Zeit, bis sie das eben Gesagte verstanden hatte. Sie hatte nichts dagegen, dass der Überlebende gehen wollte. Sie selbst hatte auch nicht länger vor zu bleiben. „Anna“, murmelte sie aber schließlich dennoch.

 

„Huh?“, stieß Dwight verwirrt aus. – „Anna!“, wiederholte die Jägerin energischer. Sie deutete auf sich. – In Dwights Kopf machte es klick. „Oh, du heißt Anna!“, stieß er aus. „D-das ist ein schöner Name“, fügte er hinzu. – Anna musterte ihn einige Sekunden. Ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich bei dem Kompliment auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Du?“

 

„Uh, ich bin Dwight“, stellte er sich ebenfalls vor. – „Dwight …“, wiederholte sie, sie hatte den Kopf schief gelegt und sah zu ihm hinunter. Noch einmal hoben sich kurz ihre Mundwinkel an, ehe sie sich von ihm abwandte, um ihre Maske aufzuheben. „Bis später“, meinte sie letztendlich, ehe sie wieder vor sich hinsummend in den Tiefen des Waldes verschwand.

 

Dwight stand ziemlich verloren am Fluss, seine Arme hingen schlaff am Körper herunter. „Was war das?“, murmelte er. Warum hatte er nur immer so verrückte Begegnungen mit dieser Frau? Er stieß schwer die Luft aus und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Seine Gedanken kreisten immer noch um die letzten Minuten, nebenbei zog er sich schnell aus um eine kurze Runde im Fluss zu drehen. Er fühlte sich, als könnte er eine Abkühlung gebrauchen.

 

 

Als er zum Camp zurückkam, saßen Kate und Feng Min bereits am Lagerfeuer. Sie sahen auf, als er sich näherte. „Na, bist ja schon wieder zurück“, meinte Feng Min. – „Sehr witzig“, nuschelte Dwight nur. Er begab sich zum anderen Ende der Lichtung, dort wo er sein Zelt stehen hatte. Er betrat es und ließ sich auf seinen Schlafsack fallen. Er starrte die Decke des Zeltes an. Er dachte immer noch über Anna nach. Sie ohne ihre Maske zu sehen, war eigenartig gewesen. Vor allem, dass sie aussah wie ein Mensch war merkwürdig. All die Killer erschienen ihm wie Monster, es war allerdings noch viel erschreckender, wenn er einen Blick hinter die Monsterfassade erhaschen konnte.

 

Die Jägerin – Anna – hatte während ihrer Suche nach dem Ring gar nicht mehr so wie der blutrünstige Killer ausgesehen, den er bis dahin gekannt hatte. Sie hatte viel, viel zu menschlich gewirkt.

 

Dwight schloss die Augen, er wollte noch ein wenig Ruhe vor der nächsten Runde haben, doch er fand sie nicht wirklich, da seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Anna streiften.

 

 

Die nächste Runde startete im Roten Wald. Feng Min, Kate und David waren diesmal mit dabei. Nach nur einigen Augenblicken hatte Dwight auch schon herausgefunden, wer diesmal ihr Killer war. Es war niemand geringeres als Anna, die Jägerin.

 

Wie sie es Kate versprochen hatte, tötete sie sie bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit selbst. Dwight saß nur wenige Meter vor der grausamen Szene entfernt und er musste seine Laute unterdrücken. Ihr Wiegenlied drang bis an seine Ohren und der Herzschlag pochte Laut in seinem Hinterkopf.

 

Die Jägerin hob den Kopf an und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Ein Grinsen zog sich über ihr Gesicht und sie lief auf ihn zu. Dwight wollte davon rennen, aber da traf ihn schon das erste Beil. Er war diesmal nicht schnell genug unterwegs und schon nach wenigen Sekunden lag er auf dem Boden.

 

Sie hob ihn spielend leicht auf und trug ihn zu der großen Hütte und hinunter in den Keller. Doch anstatt ihn an einen der Haken zu hängen, ging sie zu einem der Schränke. Sie öffnete die Tür und räumte die Beile aus, danach verfrachtete sie Dwight in den Schrank. „Bleib da“, meinte sie und knallte die Tür zu. Danach verschwand sie wieder nach oben.

 

Dwight wollte den Schrank öffnen, doch es ging nicht, sie musste ihn von außen irgendwie verschlossen haben. Er schlug noch einige Male gegen die Tür, doch er kam nicht raus. ‚Na, das ist ja ganz toll‘, brummte er in Gedanken.

 

Er konnte die Schreie seiner Kameraden hören, als diese nach und nach aufgehängt und geopfert wurden, er konnte auch ihre Auren aufleuchten und verlöschen sehen, aber er konnte absolut nichts dagegen tun. Was sie wohl diesmal wieder mit ihm vorhatte?

 

Der Herzschlag in seinem Hinterkopf wurde wieder lauter und er hörte das Wiegenlied der Jägerin. Sie werkelte am Schrank herum und wenige Sekunden später wurde er geöffnet. Sie packte Dwight und warf ihn sich über die Schulter. Mit wild klopfendem Herzen verhielt sich Dwight ganz ruhig. Er wusste, dass er gegen ihren Griff sowieso keine Chance hatte, zudem war er auch ein wenig neugierig. So seltsam hatte sie sich noch nie verhalten. Sie trug ihn einmal quer durch das Areal, bis sie schließlich bei der Falltür angekommen waren.

 

Sie ließ ihn etwas unsanft fallen. Dwight stieß ein leises ‚uff‘ aus, als er auf dem Boden aufschlug. Er sah sich unsicher und verwirrt zwischen der Falltür und der Jägerin um. Die Jägerin stand einfach nur vor ihm. Die Axt in beiden Händen, allerdings wirkte sie recht entspannt. Sie nickte ihm zu.

 

Überrascht glitt sein Blick zur Falltür. „Du lässt mich gehen?“, fragte er. – Anna überlegte einige Sekunden wieder, ehe sie nickte. „Ja, geh.“

 

„Warum?“, entfuhr es ihm. Sonst hatte sie ihn doch auch immer aufgehängt, woher kam ihr Sinneswandel? – Sie ging in die Hocke, direkt vor ihm und hob ihre Hand an. „Du bist wie meine Kleinen … Nicht töten …“, murmelte sie.

 

Verwirrung breitete sich in Dwight aus, er verstand nicht, was sie damit meinte. Doch bevor er weitere Fragen stellen konnte, erhob sie sich wieder. „Geh jetzt“, meinte sie, diesmal bestimmter, danach trat sie einige Schritte zurück. Wie um zu signalisieren, dass sie ihn diesmal tatsächlich gehen ließ.

 

Noch immer konfus rappelte sich Dwight auf und ging die letzten Meter zur Falltür. Er sah über seine Schulter und nickte der Jägerin noch einmal zu, danach verschwand er.

 

 

„Hey, Dwight! Diesmal hast du als einziger die Jägerin überlebt, wie kam das?“, wollte Ace wissen. „Sonst gehst du doch immer im letzten Moment drauf.“ – „Ich weiß nicht, sie schien wohl ihren guten Tag zu haben“, nuschelte Dwight. Er saß mit den anderen am Lagerfeuer. Kate war schlecht drauf, direkt getötet zu werden schmerzte noch mehr, als geopfert zu werden.

 

„Sie hatte einen guten Tag? Wohl eher du, was?“, berichtigte Ace ihn. – Dwight schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie hat mich gehen lassen. Hat mich sogar bis zur Falltür getragen. Das war alles sehr verwirrend“, er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

 

Ace hob die Augenbrauen an. „Die Jägerin hat dich bis zur Falltür getragen? Heilige Scheiße, das ist mal ’ne Nummer, davon hab ich echt noch nie gehört.“ – „Denkst du ich? Die letzten Male macht sie mir noch Hoffnungen, es lebend rauszuschaffen, nur um mich dann doch aufzuhängen und jetzt schließt sie mich ein, nur um mich nachher, nachdem alle tot sind, abzuholen und mich dann gehen zulassen. Versteh das Mal einer …“

 

„Hmm … Frauen“, schnaubte Ace auf. „Die versteht doch sowieso keiner.“ – „Zumindest ich nicht …“, seufzend starrte Dwight weiterhin ins Feuer.

 

 

Anna summte ihr Wiegenlied. Sie befand sich in ihrem Haus, sie hatte sich gerade einige Eichhörnchen gefangen und war nun dabei, sie zu häuten. Sie wusste selbst nicht so genau, warum sie Dwight hatte gehen lassen. Irgendwas tief in ihr war wieder erwacht. Er erinnerte sie seltsamer weise so sehr an ihre geliebten kleinen Mädchen … dabei war er weder ein Mädchen, noch sooo klein. Aber auf alle Fälle löste er, nachdem sie ihn einmal genauer betrachtet hatte, doch Gefühle in ihr aus. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, während sie das Eichhörnchen über dem Feuer grillte. Sie freute sich schon auf die nächste Runde …


End file.
